Mimi, I'm gonna kill you
by SydneyVictoria
Summary: Roger has his hair done by Mimi, but it doesn't turn out so well. More random fluff that I thought of. Excuse the minor mistakes it was written very quickly. Rated T for refrences and cursing. No disclaimer inside, but you all know I don't own RENT.


"Hold still or I'll mess up!"

"Mimi, it doesn't matter. I don't work hard for my hair to look like this...it just is-OW! JESUS MIMI!" Roger cried out, slapping her hands away from his head.

"I told you to hold still!" Mimi scalded him, now slapping his hands away. "I can't very well braid your hair with you wriggling about."

"Will you two keep it down!" Maureen shouted from the kitchen counter; she was laying on top of it, holding ice to her head for the wretched hang-over she was having. Joanne was beside her.

"Honey bear, calm down. Yelling at them doesn't help," Joanne cooed, rubbing her lover's arm. Maureen gave a small whimper and a nod and closed her eyes.

Mark was still asleep, as usual and Collins was at MIT. Right then, it was only the four of them.

Mimi sat on the couch, Roger was sitting on the floor between her legs. She kept her thighs wrapped tightly around his neck, holding him in place. She wanted to braid someones hair, and when Maureen didn't give, she went for Roger.

It was funny; his hair had enough "poof" as it was, so she couldn't wait to see him after a night of wearing the braids. She figured it'd be so big they'd have to evacuate the building.

"Mimi...my ass is falling asleep. Can I get up?" Roger whined.

"No. Stay. I have a few more to do..." She snickered. His whole head was covered in braids by now.

Joanne peeks over some of the counters to get a look and muttered a small, "Oh Geez..." Before snickering to herself.

Roger heard both of them. "Does it look that bad?"

"No, baby, it looks peachy," Maureen growled from the counter, not even bothering to look.

"Shut up!" Roger snapped and looked down at his hands. "Why are you making me do this, Meems?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Just because." She said stubbornly and finished off the last braid and wrapped a rubber band around it.

"Thank God," Roger growled and got up, rubbing his behind. "Can I take them out now? They hang weird..." He mumbled.

"Just like your-"

"No Maureen!" Joanne said quickly, stopping Maureen from using the fowl joke. "Let me see, Roger. Turn around."

Roger grunted and turned to face Joanne.

She took a long pause and stared, then broke out into full-on laughter. Grabbing her stomach and the kitchen counter, she tried to steady herself from the laughing.

"Let me see!" Maureen pouted and raised her head up enough to look. Breaking-out into hilarious laughter as well, she rolled off the counter and hit the floor still laughing. Joanne made a small attempt to help her up, but found it was hard when she was trying to keep herself off the floor.

Roger turned to Mimi, now red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

Smiling weakly, Mimi said, "I love you?"

"Mimi!" He whined and began to fiddle with the rubber band on one of the many braids to take it out.

"NO!" They shouted in unison.

Mimi spoke up next. All three girls knew what would happen if he left them in over night. Though, poor Roger was left in the dark. "Baby? Please don't," She pulled his hand into hers and whispered, "I'll make it up to you if you can just leave these in until tomorrow."

A sly grin slid onto his lips. "Alright...just keep the girls off my back, 'kay?"

Mimi nodded and held a finger to her lips, in which both Joanne and Maureen slowly calmed their laughing. Joanne helped Maureen up and ushered her out of the apartment.

THE NEXT DAY

Roger had slept...not so well. The damned braids keep getting in his face. Though, when he woke up the next morning, he found himself alone. Mark apparently had gone out filming and Mimi was probably still sleeping down in her loft.

Smiling, he went to the bathroom. He could finally take the stupid braids out.

Slowly, his fingers work on each one, pulling out a few hairs on the way, and causing a few yelps. Finally he turned around and looked in the mirror...

"MIMI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He shrieked, grabbing his hair. It was so poofed out now, he could have sworn it was the white-male-afro.

Flinging open the door, he stormed out and down to Mimi's loft in a rage.

Not bothering to knock, Roger walked in and saw Mimi lounging on the couch. Before he could even begin to yell, she burst out laughing. She began holding her sides, feeling like her body was about to bust. Tears even started stinging her eyes. "Roger...hahaha...you...you look...Oh, my God, Haha! You look fabulous!" She said, trying to get a grip.

Roger barked at her, "Mimi! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! Stop laughing! What if my hair stays this way!"

That only made her laugh harder. "Roger!" She said, now having tears roll down her cheeks.

Roger watched her, cooling down a bit. Then, he finally chuckled. "Maybe...maybe it isn't so bad?" He asked, almost sheepishly.

"I told you it's fabulous! My boyfriend...haha...has..." She had to take a breath, "-has a afro!" She finished, gasping.

Roger plopped down beside her, smiling. "Does it turn you on?" He asked, now holding a shit-eating grin.

"You bet your ass," She said, holding the same grin as he.

Roger smiled and kissed her cheek once she started to calm down. "I love you, but...ever do this again, I'll kill you. I'm just glad no body's here to see." he said and leaned back on the arm rest of Mimi's couch.

All of sudden, Maureen popped out from behind the couch and, out of a shock response, Roger turned around.

"SMILE!" Maureen said cheerily and snapped a shot of him when he turned around. When the Polaroid camera spit out the picture, both the girls started laughing and Roger went red in the red face...again.

"Maureen..." Roger growled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" 


End file.
